


Not All Problems Need To Be Solved Immediately

by weakinteraction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, set nebulously mid-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Buffy and Cordelia don't entirely hate each other.





	Not All Problems Need To Be Solved Immediately

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



Their first kiss happened just after Buffy dusted a vamp that had been about to bite Cordelia.

"Please don't think this means I like you," Cordelia said. "I just seem to have this real problem with life-or-death situations."

Within a fortnight, Cordelia was regularly coming on patrol, and regularly coming around Buffy's fingers or tongue by the end of the night.

"We should stop," Buffy said. "It's too dangerous for you. But you could, y'know, ask me out like a normal person."

" _Cordelia Chase_ does not ask people out. ... But if you asked her out, she might not say 'no'."


End file.
